The present invention is directed to an electrostatic precipitation apparatus and process, and more particularly to an apparatus and process where additional particles are added to a stream carrying foreign undesirable particles, e.g. dust particles, to enhance precipitation.
Electrostatic precipitation as a method of cleaning dust laden air is now accomplished by the following two steps:
1. Dust particles are given an electrostatic charge; and
2. The charged particles are then conveyed through an imposed electric field which causes the particles to drift to a collector such as a wall, screen, filter or the like which is periodically cleaned.
Although the efficiency of collection of such precipitators may be quite high, such precipitators, to reach a satisfactory efficiency, are relatively large and expensive. Another disadvantage of present precipitators is the requirement for high voltages, and thus, high voltage equipment in the collecting section. This type of equipment is expensive and also has a degree of danger.